compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Turner
Grand Duke Michael Turner is the eldest child of Marcus and Elizabeth Turner. He is the current head of the noble House Turner. He is a well known galactic figure and former officer of the Galactic Empire. He served loyally and faithfully under Emperor's Uebles and Vodo Bonias before discovering his true heritage and answering the cry of freedom, thus enlisting with the last beacon of hope in the universe, the New Anzat Order. Michael is a skilled military officer, entrepreneur, born leader and a specialist in covert operations and intelligence gathering. Much of Michael's personal and professional life had involved close collaboration with his younger brother, James Turner. Michael and James Turner are both renowned for revitalizing House Turner and establishing it as a respected and cherished family in the universe once again. His last position in the New Anzat Order was Minister for the Government and had worked very closely with the current Regent, Wilhelm von Ismay. Youth Prior to Michael's birth, his parents Marcus and Elizabeth were attending a conference held by the Empire on Corellia. 2 weeks into their stay, Elizabeth began having contractions. The Turner's wanted to have their son back on Kuat but due to the unexpected and sudden occurrence of the premature labor, they were forced to have the child at one of the major hospitals on Corellia. Michael Turner was born at 14:26 local time on the 24th June. He was the Turner's first child, their pride and joy. A month after his birth, the Rebel Alliance launched a surprise sneak attack on the system. Imperial military installations were targeted in the attack, however some civilian targets were hit due to misfire. During the attack, the apartment complex that the Turner's were staying at was bombed, Marcus was killed and Elizabeth was seriously injured, many had assumed their son Michael had been trapped in the fire and perished. After the attack was over, an Imperial Doctor by the name of Simon Tapping found the infant Turner alive in the rubble and saved him. Michael was taken to an orphanage where he spent most of his childhood. His later years were spent at a boarding school. Michael was a bright student who excelled both academically and physically on the sports field. He was often picked on at times because he had no parents, Michael did not let that stop him from achieving his goals and pushing himself to strive for excellence. After graduating with honors from school, Michael enlisted in the Corellian Flight Academy where he learned to become a pilot. He formed part of the Corellian Air force Corps where he was for several years before enlisting with the Galactic Empire. Galactic Empire - The Early Years Innocence During the early days, Michael went by his callsign of Revan, unaware of his true heritage. After applying for the entrance exams, Michael was accepted into the Imperial Naval Academy. Michael spent most of his Imperial career serving in the 2nd Imperial Fleet. Michael participated in many campaigns and served under many commanders during his tour of duty. He had received several commendations from his superiors and was commented on being a fine example of officer material. After some time, Michael had become tired of piloting ships and wanted a change in career. When the opportunity came up for someone to take the position of Director of Imperial Research & Design, Michael applied and was accepted. The former Director was on a leave of absence and Michael was appointed the Interim Director. Awakenings Life was going quite well for Michael. Little did he know that it was about to take an unexpected turn. While Michael was stationed back on Coruscant, he was befriended by the Director of Imperial Intelligence, one James Turner. James befriended Michael and the two of them started spending time together. While they were out on night at a bar, James decided to reveal to Michael that he was his long lost brother. He wanted to get to know Michael first before revealing the truth to him. Upon becoming Director of II, James had access to all Imperial dossiers and quickly discovered the truth when doing a routine security check on all Imperial personnel. Michael was dismayed at first with the revelation he had a brother but in time he accepted it. Wanting to know more about his heritage and roots, James decided to take Michael to the family palace on Kuat. They spent a couple of weeks there on detached assignment where Michael was about to learn about his origins and get closer to his new brother. It was during this time that Michael was introduced to his sister, Isabelle Turner. Isabelle was also serving in the empire but Michael had not crossed paths with her before. The Turner family had been rediscovered at long last and the siblings spent quality time together bonding. Upon his return to Imperial space, Michael had been detained by ISB agents and interrogated. Michael had been tortured and beaten because he had bumped into a former Imperial who was serving in the New Anzat Order on his way back to Coruscant. Because of his contact with the traitor, Michael had been punished for it. Exodus His treatment at the hands of his so called Imperial family had greatly angered Michael, who felt he had been treated unjustly. Michael kept his disloyal thoughts and opinions to himself for fear of further action being taken against him. A couple of weeks had passed since Michael had been with his brother and sister on Kuat and he had not heard from either of them since. Just when Michael thought he had finally found himself a real family at long last, he was dealt a crippling blow. The Emperor had ordered the death of Isabelle Turner and she was brutally murdered at the hands of the Sith. Michael was outraged over the death of Isabelle Turner. The event had provoked some deep buried emotions within him to surface and Michael decided that the Empire was pure evil and he would no longer be apart of its atrocities. He knew his brother James already felt this way because the moment Isabelle was murdered, he had already defected to the New Anzat Order and fled Imperial space. If that wasn't enough, the Emperor had issued a decree that all members of House Turner were sworn enemies of the Empire and that they must all die. Michael decided to keep his true identity and relationship to James a secret for fear of being the next Turner to be killed at the hands of the Sith. Michael slowly, quietly, unknown to his Imperial superiors, made his way out from Coruscant towards the outer rim. When he had gotten far enough out of the Imperial core,his brother James came to extract him before Imperial agents could arrest him. Michael fled the Empire and defected to the New Anzat Order. The New Anzat Order - A New Beginning Thrust into the Spotlight Upon joining the NAO, Michael was appointed as Vice Minister of Security and began working very closely with his brother. During this period their friendship grew to one of true brotherhood, they worked very closely with one another and also began to rebuild House Turner. Combining their resources, the foundations for Turner Industries Limited began and the Turner City on Hudriel slowly was put into motion. Also at this time, Michael became romantically involved with Jessica von Ismay, whom he eventually fell in love with and planned to marry. Unfortunately things did not work out, the marriage was called off and they eventually went their separate ways. After a time, James became frustrated and had personal problems with select members within the NAO. His marriage fell apart and he decided to leave the NAO. Michael was sad to see his brother go, but he knew it was for the best and he only wanted his brother to be happy, no matter where he was. Michael went through a period of mild depression, due to his failed marriage with Jessica and being separated from his brother. A short time later Michael was appointed Minister of Security and given the job of running and maintaining the Anzatan Security forces. Michael greatly made improvements to the department by recruiting more agents, conducting security patrols of Anzatan space, performing inspections at checkpoints and flushing out pirates and terrorists. It was during his tenure as Minister that Michael formed a deep bond with then Chancellor Owen von Ismay. The two worked very closely together on both Security and Government matters. They became close friends and to this day that bond has not been broken. During his tenure as Minister, Owen von Ismay was betrayed by his close friend and the then Commanding Officer of the Anzatan Guard, General Maxamillion Power. Power had been in secret contact with Emperor Bonias, plotting his return to the Empire and how he could win the favour of Vodo once again. He decided to betray his friend and kidnapped Owen. Powers' betrayal was complete and his journey down the dark side of the force had been revealed. Michael was outraged when his friend had been taken, he knew he had to act immediately or else Owen would be lost to the Sith forever. He used all his resources at his disposal to track down Power and where he would make the rendezvous with Vodo to handover his prisoner. The Anzatan intelligence network had not failed him, Owen had been taken aboard a Victory Star Destroyer to an undisclosed location near Kuat. Michael had managed to sneak onboard and rescue his friend before Imperial forces realised their failure and had time to act. Owen was free and both friends headed home back to Anzat celebrating over a bottle of ale and laughing at the incompetence of the Imperial Navy. Naval Officer at Heart After returning home from rescuing Owen, Michael had become a very prominent figure in the Order and had won the favour of many citizens. He had proven he was a capable leader and had gained much experience during his time. It was decided with the pending retirement of the then Fleet Commanding Officer, Vice Admiral Binak Algo that Michael would be moved to the armed forces and take command of the NAO Fleet. He was given a battlefield promotion to Vice Admiral and assumed immediate command. Michael took to his new assignment as with everything he was given; dedication and perseverance. The Anzatan Fleet began a complete shakeup and transformation under his command. Michael mobilised the Fleet forces in Anzat and Allied Tion, providing defense and patrols to both sectors. The Logistics Wing was also devised by Michael to help boost morale, activity and get new members of the Order picked up in a timely manner and delivered promptly. It was also during this period that Michael found a new love interest with Avalon Larkin. Michael courted Avalon for some time and the two became very close. Eventually they fell in love with one another. Michael had found someone to share his life with, he was truly happy at this point in time. Departure from the Order After a time, Michael started having personal issues with certain members of the Ismay family and their attitude towards his family, in particular with his brother James. Feeling isolated and missing his brother, Michael decided to resign his posting and leave the NAO. He accepted an offer to work with his brother once again, this time as Deputy Director of Security for StormOne Recycling. His decision had upset alot of people, including his close friend Owen. It had caused Owen to despise Michael and their friendship came to a sudden end. Michael did his best to reconcile with Owen but failed. He decided it was best for the time being to leave matters as they were, he knew Owen was angry and need time to calm down and process the situation. StormOne Recycling Not long after joining the Hapan Nationalised Corporation his brother again decided to leave him on his own. James answered the call and drafted himself up for service in the Hapan Marines. James decided to return to military life as he felt he was getting complacent and soft with a civilian one. Michael was sad to be separated for his brother, but like with everything he supported all his decisions and wanted nothing but the best and for him to be happy in life. Michael was made Director of Security and worked closely with his sister-in-law Kimberly Tylger and her father, Lord Alexander Tylger. Michael was content in his duties for the time being, adjusting to life out of the New Anzat Order and getting acquainted with those within the seclusive Hapes Consortium. Life within Hapes was much quieter than what he was used to. He was less known which made it easier for Michael to move around without gaining too much attention to himself. While Michael and James were associated with Hapes they spent time gaining a reputation for House Turner and managed to have the status as an official Hapan house awarded to them, something they had failed to achieve within the New Anzat Order. House hierarchy and status was more prominent with Hapes and it quickly drew attention to the Turner brothers. the citizens of the Consortium slowly opened up and accepted the Turners and made them feel at home. It was also during this period that Michael and James had discovered another member of the family. Their long lost sister, Anya Veila-Turner had made herself known. Ari Veila lay on her deathbed and told Anya the truth about being adopted and whom her real family was. Michael was very happy in this point in time, he had a sister in the universe again, something he had secretly wanted deep down. His relationship with Avalon Larkin grew and after 8 months of being together Michael mustered up enough courage and proposed to her. Avalon had accepted his proposal and the couple had set a date for the wedding. Unfortunately, fate had decided not to be so kind to Michael and a couple of weeks before the wedding was to be held, Avalon had strangely disappeared without a trace. Michael had spoken to several Governments about her disappearance and posted rewards throughout the sector for any knowledge of her whereabouts or her safe return to him. Months had passed by and nothing had turned up or shed any light as to what happened. Michael was left to nurse a broken heart which he did so privately, very few except those closest to him had known what had happened. He relied on the support of James and Anya to help get him through this difficult time. Turmoil had continued to surround and test Michael as a person with the breakdown of James and Kimberly's marriage. Michael did his best to support his brother through this unpleasant ordeal while he was trying to get through his loss. It was after the birth of James' second child Joshua Alexander Tylger-Turner that the couple had split and gone their separate ways. Michael had stepped up his role in being uncle and caring for the children while their parents made arrangements to separate. Shortly after the divorce, James Turner had been presumed killed in action while on duty serving the Hapan Marines. His death was totally unexpected and a massive blow to Michael. He felt shattered and his world came crushing down around him. The Hapan Government had made arrangements for the body to be delivered to the Turner Estate on Hudriel. During transport, contact had been lost with the freighter and it had been presumed that the ship had met an unfortunate demise and was destroyed. Michael returned home with his sister Anya to hold the memorial service and put the memory of his brother to eternal rest. Althought there was no body, James' casket had been placed into the tomb of the Turner family, containing generations of their ancestors. Michael broke all contact with the outside world and remained isolated on Hudriel for a time. He resigned his position from StormOne Recycling and removed his presence from the public eye. His sister Anya, suffered much more than he did and ended up having a nervous breakdown. She was kept at the Palace where she was given constant medical care and provided psychiatric care in order to stabilize her. Anya was pregnant at the time and had also suffered a miscarriage which caused her progress in healing to fall backwards due to the loss of her twin unborn children. Michael needed support, he needed a friend. The only person he could turn to now was Owen. He did not know how he would be greeted by his former friend. But he decided to take a chance. Michael took his personal ship and return to Anzat, covertly. He made arrangements to meet with Owen in the capital at a secluded tavern on the outskirts of the city where there was less chance of being detected by the Anzatan security force. To his suprise, Owen had agreed to the meeting and the two of them spent a few hours discussing the past, the present and the future. Michael and Owen had managed to patch their friendship back together. After the meeting, Michael returned back home to Hudriel where he remained in seclusion at the Turner Palace. New Anzat Order - The Return Emergence and Suprises After some time in isolation, Michael slowly reemerged and returned to the stars, having accepted the loss of his brother and the adoption of his children he had left to Michael upon his death. House Turner began trading and expanding, slower because Michael was operating on his own and was not used to working without James. It was at this point in time that Gabriel Turner had decided to return home and rejoin the family. Gabriel had always been the black sheep of the family, he remembered James telling him how he had turned his back on his family and had always shown little interest in its prosperity. Michael was very reluctant to accept him back and held some resentment towards him. Michael also felt that Gabriel was betraying the memory of James by trying to move back in and take his place among the family. In time, Michael grew to accept Gabriel as his brother and formed a close bond with the younger Turner. Deep down Michael knew that no one could ever replace James and that he didn't love any other sibling more than he had loved James. Gabriel did his best to help Michael get the family back on its feet and things returned to normal in no time. Anya remained in isolation back on Hudriel as she slowly recovered from the losses in her life and learned to move forward. Second Chances While on a visit to Anzat, Michael was approached by Wilhelm von Ismay. The pair had met up at the bar on Ord Anzat where they engaged in a long and deep conversation. Michael and Wilhelm had managed to talk through events of the past and move beyond them to regain their friendship. Wilhelm had asked Michael to return back to the Order as his talents and expertise were missed. Deep down Michael had missed being away from the Order but never mentioned it to anyone. He was reluctant to accept at first but after taking some time to consider Wilhelm's offer, he agreed to return. At first, Michael returned and remained a civilian. He spent time getting to know all the new faces of the officers who had joined in his short absence, getting reacquainted with old comrades and friends. Michael had returned to a government that was now being lead by Owen as Regent, Wilhelm had stepped down some months prior due to health reasons and Owen took over. Although Michael and Owen had patched things up and were friends again, he knew there were unresolved issues with Owen and that he still felt he had betrayed him. He spent the next few months mending the bond and regaining Owen's trust. With the sudden and unexpected mass exodus of the Kun family from the New Anzat Order, Michael had been approached and asked to take up his old job as Minister of Security for the Order. He accepted the job and got straight to work providing Security and Protection to the citizens of Anzat. For the next few months, Michael kept his focus on his job and serving the Order loyally to the best of his ability. He avoided distractions such as romance and attachments, mainly out of fear of being hurt again. Things were good between Michael and Owen again, all past grievances had been resolved and their friendship was as strong as ever. After a short period of being a Minister for the Anzatan Government again, internal strife and turmoil had plagued the highest levels of the Government. The Command Council had become split as brothers Wilhelm and Owen had a falling out. Wilhelm ended up resigning and fleeing the Order. Select members of the Council followed Wilhelm and left as well. Michael was torn inside with the events that had transpired and opted to stand by Owen and continue to serve. Michael did his best to provide counsel and support to his good friend while Owen attempted to piece back together the Government and fill the ranks once more. After a couple of months of Wilhelm leaving, he resurfaced with the intention of returning to the Order. The differences between the Ismay brothers had not been resolved and an election for the Regency had been called for. Wanting to do his duty and ensure the success and posterity of the Order, Michael volunteered to oversee the running of the election and tallying of the votes, making sure it ran smoothly and honestly. It was a landslide win for Wilhelm, the people had spoken and chosen whom they wanted to lead them. Wilhelm returned to the Order as Regent once again. Owen had left. It was a difficult time for Michael and one he did not want to go through again. Michael continued to serve as loyally and as diligently under Wilhelm as he did under Owen. Michael remained as Minister to the Government and as a close aide and adviser to the Regent. He was one of the few remaining members to have served under Wilhelm during his first reign as Regent. Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely TBA.... Chapter Closed: New Anzat Order TBA... The New Republic - A New Hope Riveria Ship Shop Turbulent Winds and Troubled Minds The Return Turner Securities Limited: The Future Begins.. Ranks & Positions Attained Galactic Empire Imperial Navy *Ensign Government *Director New Anzat Order Ministry of Security *Minister *Vice Minister Anzatan Armed Forces *Fleet Commanding Officer *Vice Admiral StormOne Recycling *Director *Deputy Director New Republic *President of Riveria Ship Shop *Vice President of Toskan Industries Turner Securities Limited *Owner - Commander In Chief Category:Human Category:Individuals